5 random
by Fare
Summary: Gen. 5 random pertanyaan.


Fandom: Kuroko no Basketball

Rate: K+

Pair: Tidak ada

Disclaimer: Todatoshi Fujimaki karakter

Penulis: Fare

Ada beberapa pertanyan,

es krim kesukaan Kuroko?

"Vanilla" jawab kuroko. "Karena itu aku membekukan vanilla shake yang kubeli di lemari pendingin."

Kagami lalu membayangkan Kuroko menggunakan sedotan?(sepertinya tidak mungkin) atau sendok yang ikut dibekukan sebagai pegangan. Tapi bagaimana dia mengeluarkannya dari gelasnya?

"Jadi vanilla shakenya membeku di gelasnya dong." Tanya Kagami bingung.

"Ya, karena itu aku menunggunya mencair lagi agar dapat diminun pakai sedotan."

"Huh?" Kagami mengedipkan mata beberapa kali. "Kenapa tak beli saja es krim rasa vanilla kalau begitu!" Celetuk Kagami yang merasa dipermainkan.

"... ah, benar juga." Kuroko mengangguk setuju.

"Ka-kamu ini..."

?

Selama ini, Kagami juga selalu penasaran dengan hobby Kuroko.

"Hobby Tetsu itu mengobservasi orang." Suara Aomine mengagetkannya.

"Oii! Jangan tiba-tiba muncul." Gerutu Kagami. Dia lalu tersadar. "Kenapa kamu ada di Seirin? Lalu, kenapa kamu bisa tahu yang kupikirkan?" Tanyanya curiga.

"Wow, pertanyaanmu banyak sekali." Aomine menguap. "Satsuki yang ingin kesini." Sambil menunjuk kearah dimana Momoi berjalan menuju tempat Kuroko berdiri. Kagami melihat gadis berambut pink itu berbicara dengan Kuroko sambil tersenyum manis. "Lalu kamu tadi berpikir dengan keras sampai kedengaran." Mendengar itu membuat Kagami agak malu.

"O-oh."

"..."

"Apa?"

"Tak apa..." Aomine lalu berteriak. "Yo Tetsu!" Kuroko menoleh. Momoi ikut menoleh. Saat Aomine melambaikan tangan, mereka berdua berjalan mendekat. Anggota Seirin yang lain sibuk dengan latihan mereka. Sedangkan Aida hanya melihat dari jauh.

"Ada apa Aomine-kun?"

"Hu-uh, Dai-chan..." Momoi cemberut karena waktunya bersama Kuroko hanya sebentar.

Aomine mengacuhkan aura sebal dari Momoi. "Apa hobbymu Tetsu?"

Kuroko yang ditanya hanya menatap mantan ACE nya itu."Kagami penasaran."

"Hei!" Kagami protes. "Jangan bawa-bawa aku!"

"Oh." Kuroki mengangguk. "Mengamati orang-orang dan membaca buku."

"Benar kan." Aomine menguap lagi. "Apa kau sudah selesai Satsuki?"

"Dai-chan-" Momoi mendesah. Dia kemudian berubah ceria. "Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu Kuroko-kun!" Momoi tersenyum.

"Ya."

"Dah Kagamin!" Momoi lalu mengejar Aomine yang telah berjalan terlebih dahulu.

"...lalu apa hobby Aomine ya?" Kagami bertanya dalam hati.

"Aomine-kun suka menangkap kumbang saat kecil di gunung." Suara Kuroko mengagetkan Kagami.

"Hoi Kuroko!" Kagami memegang dadanya yang masih kaget. "Jangan-jangan aku berkata dengan keras lagi ya?"

"Ah. Iya."

"Jadi, menangkap kumbang..." Tak disangka. Aomine suka hal seperti itu saat dia masih anak-anak.

"Tapi sekarang dia suka mengoleksi buku idola."

"Buku idola?"

"..."

"?"

, Kagami dan Aomine dimata orang lain?

-Kuroko

"Hm... auranya yang tipis sungguh membuat terkejut saat dia tiba-tiba muncul. Dan sulit ditemukan saat dia tiba-tiba menghilang" Kagami dan anggota Seirin lainnya.

"Um... Kuroko-kun...kyaaa!" Momoi

"Guk, guk guk!" Tetsuya #2

"Tetsu? Hm... Tetsu." Aomine

-Kagami

"Dia jago memasak." Kuroko dan yang lain.

"Bodoh." Aomine "Hei!" Kagami

"Dia anak yang lucu." Alex

-Aomine

"Selalu tidur dan tidak sensitif." Momoi

"Aomine-kun adalah Aomine-kun." Kuroko

"Bodoh." Kagami "Cih, membalas ya." Aomine

Kagami suka sekali dengan cheeseburger?

"Karena burger itu enak dan ada diseluruh belahan dunia." Kagami mulai membuka bungkusan burgernya. "Buktinya, si Aomine juga suka burger." Menunjuk kearah Aomine yang kebetulan juga sedang berada di Maji burger.

"Hei bodoh, aku sukanya teriyaki. Bukan cheese." Aomine mendengar kata-kata Kagami. Dia kemudian membayar burger miliknya dan pergi.

"Yang penting kan juga burger." Kagami lalu melahap sepuluh buah burger yang dibelinya.

Aomine atau Kuroko?

"Tentu Kuroko-kun!" Momoi lalu tersipu. "Tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Dai-chan sendiri. Dia tidak bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri." Momoi menjadi dilema. "Tapi yang aku suka adalah Kuroko-kun." Momoi menegaskan. "Dai-chan dan aku adalah teman semenjak kecil."

"Iya, iya." Aomine lalu berjalan menuju keluar.

"Hei Dai-chan! Mau pergi kemana?" Momoi berlari mengejarnya. "Sebentar lagi kegiatan klub mau dimulai!"

Tamat.

Terimakasih telah membaca


End file.
